


Grian's Worst Day Ever

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Drunkenness, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Physical Abuse, Serious Injuries, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Grian hasn't always had the best life.Read Tags
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo, Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Grian's not always had the best life when he's a teenage youtuber. His father didn't like him, blamed him for his anxiety and depression, beating him when he would do something stupid, or threatening him with a knife or gun for a minor inconvenience when he was drunk. His mother left him and his father months ago and the beating and abuse only got worse, telling him that it's his fault for his mother leaving them. One day while Grian was on call with Mumbo recording a hermitcraft video his father was drunk and things didn't seem nice.

"Okay, dude, Mumbo. What if we replace the quartz with white con? It's less expensive plus we can get white die easily." Grian suggested while looking at the base of Sahara.  
"That would make a lot less trips to the nether." Mumbo replied, "So we're going to the gravel mountains and mining desert?"  
"Yeah, sounds like it. Let's go." Grian then heard screaming over his headphones. "Oh no..."   
"Grian? You okay mate?" Mumbo asked.  
"Ah.. No, I think my fathers' drunk again. Hang on, put me in a box." Grian said quickly running over to his door, shutting it and double locking it. As soon as he stepped away the door started to bang. He put all his weight onto the door to keep it shut but alas that didn't linger long. His father burst open the door and walked in with a bottle.  
"You IDiot. You're NOt a SoN I WanT." He yelled.  
"Dad, please go back downstairs and rest. You're drunk." That's when Grians' father hit him over the head and Grian screamed. Mumbo who was on the other line wanted to ask if he was okay but didn't say anything until he heard the door slam shut. "Grian? Grian, are you okay?" He waited a few seconds before repeating the same thing. On the third time of asking, he heard Grian put his hand on his desk lifting himself up off the ground. "I'm okay. Sorta."  
"G, what happened?"  
"Slammed a glass beer bottle over my head. It needs bandaging. I gotta go Mumbo."  
"Do you want me to come pick you up?"  
"Just meet me on the corner of **** and ****. I'll sneak out the window. I'll see you in a bit. If I don't arrive in twenty minutes after you arriving call the cops and get to my place. Okay?"  
"Okay, stay safe Gri."  
"I'll try." Grian then hung up the call and walked downstairs to get the med kit. He'd not realized how low they were on supplies until he actually had to use the last small gauze pad to put on his head wound with medical tape. "Oh that's just great. Out of supplies." He then looked at the time, "Oh shoot, that took longer than I wanted it too. I should text Mumbo tell him I'm on my way." 

_'Mumbo, I'm omw now.' Sent 1:30 PM_

"Ugh, okay gotta bolt."

"And where do you think you're going?" His father asked. Grian stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his fathers belt in his hands.  
"To the store to grab more medical supplies..?" Grian said, halfway making it sound like a question. "Hand me you're phone." His father demanded. Grian hesitantly did so. "Liar. You know how I feel about Liars." His father started walking towards him.  
"Okay, it's not what you think, I'm having him TAKE me to the store and he's meeting me there.. ACK." He screamed as his arms were grabbed and he was thrown over the arm of the couch.   
"You don't lie to me." His father said immediately taking a hit at him. Grian cried in pain as he did so.

  
After ten minutes of him beating Grian, his father yanked him up. "Now tell him, that you're going to be late." Grian obliged to his fathers' orders.

_'I'm gonna be late... :'-(' Sent 1:45 PM_

"Good, now go up to your room. Or else I'll be making you regret it." 

Grian went up to his room, packed a bag and jumped out the window. He realized that he was limping halfway through the walk and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

_'Grian? Where are you? Are you okay?' Sent 1:46 PM_   
_'Grian? Answer me please.' Sent 1:50 PM_   
_Missed call from Mumby 1:51 PM_   
_Missed call from Mumby 1:51 PM_   
_New Voicemail from Mumby 1:51 PM_   
_Missed call from Mumby 1:52 PM_   
_Missed call from Mumby 1:53 PM_   
_'G, you're worrying me. Pick up the phone.' Sent 1:53 PM_   
_Missed call from Mumby 1:53 PM_   
_Missed call from Mumby 1:54 PM_   
_Missed call from Mumby 1:55 PM_

  
He opened his phone and immediately called Mumbo.

"Mumbo, hey."  
"GRIAN! Oh my word, you had me so worried."  
"I'm semi okay.. I've got a slight limp."  
"What happened?"  
"It's better if I explain in the car. I'm currently on the corner of Fifth and Jackson.."  
"I can meet you there, stay there. I'm on my way."  
"Okay, can you stay on the phone with me, something about this neighbourhood just doesn't seem safe to me."  
"Always. Did you're father beat you?"  
"..."  
"Grian?"  
".. Yeah.."  
"Is that why you have the limp?"  
"Yeah.. " Grian sighed, "Mumbo I'm sorry you're going through this with me."  
"Grian, I just want you safe. And with you limping right now you can't exactly make it far."  
"I know. It's just... It's hard, he's always thinking he's right, he's always drunk and he's a violent drunk plus he just doesn't approve of.. well.. us."  
"I know, I know Gri. I see you standing at the corner."   
Grian heard a honk, hung up the phone and walked over to Mumbo across the street. He winced as he got in and sat down. The car ride was mostly silent, the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

After a while Grian realized that they weren't taking the normal route to Mumbos' place.   
"Mumbo? Where are we going?"  
"I'm taking you to the hospital."  
"WHAT?! Mumbo, no." Grian protested, "You can't take me to the hospital. I'm fine right now. Nothing is too badly damaged. I'm fine!"   
Mumbo groaned at his quick and pleading protests and made a U-Turn. "You know I hate doing this Grian.. You could have something worse happening. You could have a fracture or something. You were literally talking to me yesterday on how your ribs were hurting."  
"Mumbo I said I'm fine. Let's just go to your place okay?"  
"Fine, but you know my father is a doctor. At least let him look at you?"  
"If it'll make you happy. I know you're worried."

A few minutes later they got to Mumbos'. His father saw them walking in and greeted them, then took notice of the patch on Grian's head.  
"Whoa, G... What happened?" Mumbos' father asked.  
"His father hit him over the head with a beer bottle earlier." Mumbo said as his father was sorta poking at Grians' forehead.  
"Come with me. I know you hate hospitals but I can help you here. You know we can't keep this secret forever son."  
Grian looked up at Mumbos' father as he pulled off the patch, "I know.. It's just hard to speak out about it."

As Mumbos' father finished cleaning and bandaging his wound he gave Grian a small hug and Grian winced.   
"Are you okay?"   
"I'm fine."  
"Grian, you're not fine! Dad, he told me yesterday that his ribs were hurting. Come one Grian! I'm sorry but we have to take you to the hospital."  
"You don't get it Mumbo, I don't necessarily have my medical card!" 

After that small argument, the two youtubers hung out and Mumbo took Grian home.

"You call me if you need something, okay?" Mumbo said as Grian got out of the car, Grian nodded in response and started to climb in the window.

  
"And where have you been?" Grians' father asked. Grian froze in his tracks as he turned on the light and noticed the object in his hand.

"Uh.. The store..." Grian stuttered.  
His father stood up, "And where are the bags? And why did you come in through the window instead of the front door?"  
Grian swallowed thickly as his breathing got more sporadic. ".. I forgot them... in Mumbos' car.."   
"You're a terrible liar."  
Grian looked to the side and avoided eye contact. Grian heard the click of the chamber of his fathers' gun and took out his phone. "Look, there's nothing bad on my cell. I swear I wasn't lying."  
His father took the phone and started scrolling through his messages and calls. He pulled the phone away from his face and walked away, just to turn around and shoot Grian in the lung. He fell to the ground. His father left.

  
Mumbo still being outside ish heard the shot. He looked back, pulled out his phone and dialed his father.

"Hey son, how is Grian?"  
"I think he got shot."  
"What?!"  
"Yeah, I wanted to let you know in case they page you. I'm calling for help now."  
"Go."

  
Mumbo then dialed for help. 

"Hello, what is your emergency."  
"Hi, I'm at ****, ***** Street. I think my friend was just shot."  
"Is there anyone else in the house with him?"  
"His father. He's the only other person living in the house."  
"Can you enter the house please?"  
"Sure..." Mumbo walked to the front of the house, with him having his bluetooth in, it wasn't obvious that he had a call on. 

Knock knock

"What."  
"Hi, uh, I wanted to give Grian these? Is he in his room?"  
The operator stayed silent. Grians' father let him in and Mumbo quickly walked up to his room. Taking notice of his surroundings and what was left out.

"Okay..." Mumbo then opened his bedroom door and walked in quickly. "Oh my god."  
"Sir?"  
"He's been shot." Mumbo said pulling his phone out beside him and looking at Grian whose breathing laboured.   
"An ambulance and cops are en route."  
"There was a gun on the coffee table, be sure to tell your people that." Mumbo looked at the small hole in Grians' shirt. He then quickly took off Grians' shirt, "He's been shot in the lung. How quickly are your people going to get here?"  
"It seems they're out 10 minutes."  
"Seriously?! Whatever bye." He hung up the phone, laid Grian on his back and looked at the bullet hole.

"Grian, I'm sorry but this might hurt." Grian simply just looked at him with a face of regret, Mumbo ran over to Grians' desk, grabbed a pair of scissors and weirdly a straw that was laying in his drawer still wrapped up. He cut the straw to a small length, then ran back over to Grian. He took the scissors and made a one inch cut on both sides of the wound and opened it with two fingers then slid the straw in, some blood squirted out. Grian took a deep breath when he could feel his lung clearing a little. "Grian, I need you to stay with me okay?" Grian still breathing heavy gave a small nod. "Help is on the way, don't worry." 

Roughly three minutes later, Mumbo heard a door break down and shouts of 'police'. Paramedics and three cops broke down Grians' door.  
"HANDS UP!" The cops yelled.  
Mumbo looked up at them and said, "I can only give you one."  
The paramedics walked over to Grian and gave him some drugs to kill some of the pain, they then told Mumbo to move. They got Grian stable enough to move him onto a stretcher and down the stairs to the ambulance. Mumbo followed with them.

  
A few hours later while Mumbo was sitting out in the waiting room of the hospital Mumbos' father walked out.  
"Dad! How is he?"   
"He'll be fine. We're putting him in ICU for right now. While I was working on him I did notice something off with his ribcage so we brought in an X-Ray and saw that he had three fractured rib bones. They're healing, and Gri will be fine. Honestly son, if you didn't do what you did, he would've left us when he was being transported over. You essentially saved his life."   
Mumbo looked at his father with a surprised/stressed out look. "Go back home and rest. I know the cops took your statement, but you should go home and shower and rest. Okay?" Mumbos' father said. Mumbo agreed and said he'd see him at home.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed since Grian was brought to hospital. He was still slightly comatose but he was out of ICU. 

One day Mumbo sat in his room and clutched Grians' fingers a little. 

"Grian, if you can hear me buddy, squeeze my hand." Mumbo said quietly as he waited... A few seconds pass and Mumbo lets out a sigh. He decided to try the same thing again tomorrow.

"Grian? Can you hear me in your comatose state? If you can, squeeze my hand." Grian squeezed his hand slightly and it made Mumbo smile. "No way... Okay, uh... if your base is in a water biome squeeze my hand." Grian did so. Mumbo got up and called his father in.

"Dad, you gotta see this. Grab his right hand." Mumbo said, his father did as he asked.

"Okay, Grian, Dad is here. Show him what you were showing me. If your base is in a water biome squeeze my hand, if it's not squeeze dads." A few seconds..

"Son.." Mumbos' father started but stopped as he saw Grain squeeze Mumbos' hand slightly. "Whoa.. Okay, I've not seen something like this before." 

"He's amazing isn't he? Try asking him something."

"Okay... If you have a computer at home squeeze my hand, if not squeeze Mumbos'." Grian squeezed the docs hand. "Wow.. Okay.. Uh, we're gonna get him unhooked from these machines and we're gonna wake him up."

After twenty minutes of taking off machines and other tubes the doc woke Grian up with a bit of narcan. A few seconds later Grian took a deep breath as his eyes shot open. The doctors took his vitals and let Mumbo come back into the room.

"Hey G."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"I mean... I'm alive so..."

"Yeah.. Y-you're welcome by the way." 

"What?" 

Mumbos' father chuckled a little. "Well you see Gri. If it wasn't for Mumbo you would've died before you got to the ambulance." 

"What did you do?" Grian asked turning to Mumbo.

"Well one saved your life. And two, you never know when it might come in handy to have a doctor as your father." 

"Thanks, Mumbo." Grian said with a smile.

"So here is the biggest thing Grian." Doc said, "You've got a small infection from the bullet-"

"I WAS SHOT?!" 

"Grian, calm down. You're okay." Mumbo said taking hold of Grians' hand.

"Anyways, I'm putting you on some antibiotics that you'll take here, then after I've confirmed that it's gone you can leave. Sound good?"

"So how long will I be staying here for then?"

"Roughly a few days if we're lucky."

Grian groaned at the 'days', "That'll feel like a month for me!"

"We know, but you've had a lot of underlying problems that you just wouldn't tell us about. You had a concussion, three fractured ribs, and then you got shot."

"Okay.. So what about my father?"

"Arrested, pending sentence."

"I hope he gets life." Mumbo said.

Grian let out a weak laugh. "So do I. And honestly I hope I don't ever see his face again. So much hurt."

"Yeah... You'll be okay. They won't be taking your statement. They don't need to. I had all the evidence. And Gosh Gri, you're a mess. When you get out we can take your laptop and you can stay at our place for the time being. Sound like a good plan?" Mumbos' dad said.

"Perfect." 

Roughly three days later, Grians' infection was gone and Mumbo and his father brought him to their place. And for the first time in a while, Grian felt genuinely loved and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, deal with it. XD


End file.
